User talk:Incisrongirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Incisrongir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 06:03, December 29, 2011 I understand about the flaws. Would you be willing to have me as your editor? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: Yes; your story does have some flaws besides grammar/spelling, but nothing that can't be fixed. I have TONS of ideas for your story and would be happy to share them if you're willing to let me help you out. Please get back to me soon. (Not sure when I'll be able to get back to you though. Today is a school day......Ugh.) =) So I'd like to know more about you.....How many Redwall books have you read? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Also; can I ask you a quick question if that's all right? Please try to get back to me soon. If you can't; I understand, but I'm a bit lonely right now. :( http://incisron.speeqe.com/ Cool! Can you see me here? Yes I have read Outcast! :) ooooh! A rant would be fun :) and if it's possible can you follow the link I sent you? It's a chatroom I made; and if your mobile device can go on there it'd be a quicker way for us to talk Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm sorry that speeqe didn't work for you :( and I was wondering....Could we please do a character trade? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Email doesn't work well for me; my computer's SO SLOW :( And a character trade is what it sounds like: I give you one of my characters and you give me one of yours ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes you could still use the character for your work; but you'd have to credit me too. So we'd share the character basically. It ok if I tell you which character of yours I want? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I would like to have Samuel. Any particular characters of mine you want? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'd rather you picked one of the side characters... I've gotten rather attached to Jewel. She's my first Redwall OC :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I chose him because I liked his personality, even if he is a total grouch XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Oh yay....Now I feel like a moron X_X Keep in mind that I wrote Jewel of Malkariss when I was 13. I'm 15 now and can write better. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw; can we discuss (the good parts) of Jewel of Malkariss now? :) I haven't picked a least favorite and favorite parts yet; and I'd be honored if you'd write a story about Darrow! 8D Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm not sure what fanfic I'll use Samuel in...But I may use him in an RPG on another site. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's ok =) And can I tell you about a wiki site you'd might enjoy? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND AND I LOVE YOUR WRITING!!!! It's called Redwall Wars Wiki. It's a redwall roleplaying wiki and it's a lot of fun ;) and meh...I've never really liked Keliah's fanfics. Also: Have you ever read The Sable Quean? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lol; my favorite Redwall book would have to be the Sable Quean, actually. I wrote an FF sequel to it once- 194 pages! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: Can you answer me faster? I write mostly fanfictions ;) Also.....It ok if I link you to another chatroom I know of? (Trying to see what'll work for your mobile) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I read the update! Great job ;) When I get back from school I'll let you know as soon as I get on Grey Gardens. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm on chat now ;) Follow the link I sent yesterday Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm back on chat :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm back. Please return as well- had a computer spaz Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I keep trying; but chat isn't working for me. I'M SO SORRY!!! :( I'll try getting on again in the morning. If you're on too then we'll chat then. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm going out to lunch today but I'll let you know when I'm back so we can chat ;) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm back :) are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi incisron! I'm sorry I wasn't online today but I was busy. I'll see you after school. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel on chat ^_^ Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel back on chat Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel